


Dawn (Part 2)

by NariKarma26



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: Clary is about to blow out her candles, after waking up from ahead injury on the dining room table. She looks around to see everyone she knows and loves singing happy birthday to her, except Jace...





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1st off: I'm EXTREMELY sorry for being so late after my publication date...
> 
> 2nd: I forgot to add this to the original Dawn story, so please just add this along with it as it's 2nd chapter. Continue the Dawn story here, basically
> 
> 3rd: I don't own any of Cassandra Clare's the Mortal Instruments characters, and they all belong to her

After what seems like hours, the long, embracing hug with Emma ends. Clary slowly steps away as she tousles Emma's blonde locks of hair. "Happy Birthday!" Emma says once again, with a smile spreading across her face, which reminded Clary an awful lot of one of Jace's sinister smirks. "You already said that..." Clary says with a smirk of her own. With an uneven chuckle, Emma began to say something, but Julian interrupted her before she could start. "Happy Birthday, Clary." Julian says in a much more calm, shy manner than Emma. Julian had crossed the room, away from the other Blackthorn's without Clary noticing, and was now clutching Emma's shoulder, as if protecting her. "Jules..." Emma said warningly. She brushes his hand off her shoulder, and squeezes his hand reassuringly. "S-Sorry.." He trailed off nervously. Without warning, Emma and Julian began bickering back and forth about whether or not that was something to say sorry for, Emma seeming to be winning, but Julian having a more logical argument. Anyway, as the playful argument continued, Clary quietly slipped away and bumped into Jace on her way to the hallway.  
"What's the rush, short stuff?" He asked with that signature smirk, that made her smile.  
"Short stuff..?!" Clary said mockingly, crossing her arms over her chest, and glaring up at him.  
"Oh right..." He said, beginning to correct himself.  
"What's the rush...birthday girl? Better?" Jace said, taking Clary off gaurd into a warm hug. It takes Clary a minute to process what just happened, and once she does, she melts into him. She puts her arms around him, although unable to meet her hands behind his back due to muscle, and rests her small chin on his broad chest. The moment she does so, she realizes he's wearing a tuxedo, which rarely happens. "Hey," she begins in a muffled voice against his tux jacket. "Yes...what can I do for you, my short love?" Jace answers back sarcastically. At that, she pushes herself away from him, and punches him in the shoulder. He immediately brings his other arm up to clutch his shoulder, even though Clary knew it hadn't hurt him. "What was that for?!" He asked, genuinely concerned, but with a growing smile on his face. "It's my birthday..."Clary says, but Jace surprises her by hitting himself on the head, as if he just remembered something. "Of course!" He says happily, and spins Clary around by the shoulders towards the party. "W-What are you doing?" Clary asked quickly, looking back towards Jace, who was pushing her towards the double doors which led to her party. "You haven't even said 'hello' to most of your guests yet, now have you?" Jace said, landing a light kiss on the top of her red curls, as they enter the party once more. "J-Jace...what're you doing..." Clary says hopelessly, looking around at the other party guests, as she trips over one of her feet, and begins falling to the ground. Clary's hair flows in back of her, and then switches to flowing around, and catching in her face as she turns in the air, attempting to land on her back. Clary's dress begins to fly up around her, along with her red curls, and then settles around her as she crashes to the ground, hitting her head on the hard wood floor.  
Simon had been in the other room, putting the candles on Clary's cake, when Jace barges through the door to the kitchen with Clary unconscious in his arms. Without even realizing it, Simon knocks the cake, and anything else on the dining table, onto the ground as Jace sets Clary down. The cake splatters, but Simon isn't paying attention to that, he's paying attention to Clary as blood begins to pool around her head. "What the hell happened!" Simon screams at Jace, attracting even more party guests into the room, along with the ones that had already followed them in there. "S-She tripped" he stuttered. "She tripped?!" Simon screams again, this time Izzy is at his side trying to pull Simon away. "I reached out to catch her, but there were too many people..." Jace finished as he stared at the bleeding birthday girl. Isabelle had almost immediately stepped away from Simon, and gone over to Clary when she saw the blood. Now, she was drawing iratze after iratze, trying to stop the bleeding. The party-goers were beginning to surround them entirely, but suddenly, Alec's voice rang out from the back of the crowd yelling: "EVRYONE, MOVE." in a grim tone. Without a moment's hesitation, everyone disbanded and rushed back into the other room, leaving only Izzy, Jace, Simon, Alec, and Magnus trailing behind him in the room with Clary. "Oh dear..." Magnus said, glitter slowly trickling off of him, as he saw Clary. Without warning, Clary suddenly shot upright, and began choking on what seemed to be her own blood. "Clary!" Simon screamed as he went over to her and grabbed her shoulders, then proceeded to give her mouth to mouth. She began coughing, but eventually, Clary came to.  
Jace was glaring at Simon, giving Clary mouth to mouth. There was a sudden, uncontrollable pang of jealousy that shot through him at the sight. Clary soon woke up, coughing up blood, and clinging to Simon's shirt. Jace couldn't handle anymore and backed out of the room. On the other side of the door, he was bombarded with questions from the party guests. 'Is she alright?' From some, 'What happened?' From others. Jace just ignored them all, and pushed his way through the crowd towards the hall way. Once away from the loud mess, Jace entered the elevator, riding it to the second floor. Jace made his way through the upstairs hallway, passing by his and Izzy's bedroom, and then the infirmary. Jace throws the doors to the library open, causing books to fall off the shelves and onto the floor. He makes his way up the winding steps of the library that lead to the roof. Jace pauses halfway up the metal stairs, and collapses in a heap on a step. He looks down at his open hands and sees only Clary's bloody face. He begins to breath heavily, but then stops and reassures himself by saying over and over:  
"She's okay...she's okay...Clary woke up...she's okay..." This goes on for what seem like hours, and then finally, Jace pulls himself up, and begins his ascent up the stairs once more. He reaches the top in seconds, and pushes the roof door open, then heads toward the greenhouse that holds the Midnight flower.  
After a couple minutes of coughing up blood, Clary finally is able to speak. "W-W-What happened?" She asks, blood still dripping from her mouth. "You collapsed, hit your head on the floor and started bleeding from the cut on your head." It was Alec who spoke. Clary slowly reached up, and winced when she touched the now closed cut on the back of her head. "Clary!" Maia screamed happily, as she poked her head through the door of the kitchen. She ran towards Clary and put her arms around her, squeezing just a little too hard. Magnus had put a spell on the institute that had allowed downworlders to enter the holy ground temporarily. "Clary, it's time to open your presents...you know, if you haven't died yet.." Maia said with a happy giggle veered towards Simon. Izzy stepped closer to him and clutched his arm tightly. Maia looked back towards Clary and began to pull her up by her hands. "Come on!!" Maia said impatiently, pulling Clary towards the door that leads to the party. Clary glanced back at Simon, and he just winked at her as she was pulled back into the crowd of her party. "Clary!" Emma screamed as she ran up to Clary, almost toppling her over in the process of colliding with her Into an embracing hug. "They wouldn't let me in there...they wouldn't let me see you..." Emma mumbled, almost crying into Clary's shoulder. Emma was almost as tall as Clary was now, and Clary could just barely rest her head on top of Emma's blonde hair. "Shhh...it's okay, there's no need to worry. As you can see I'm perfectly fine..." Clary said, stroking Emma's hair gently. Emma stepped away from Clary and looked at her with a tear in her eye, but a gentle smile on her face. "Y-You're starting to sound like Jace..." Emma mumbles sarcastically. Clary pushes Emma slightly to the side playfully, and then walks back towards Maia, whom she'd gotten separated from when Emma nearly tackled her earlier. "Come on..." Maia said, taking Clary by the arm once more and leading her to the present table. It takes a little while to get through the crowd but before she knows it, she's sitting in front of the present table, with a wrapped box being shoved in her face. Clary begins to unwrap it, and then a pair of slim hands pulls the box from her grasp and sets it back down on the table. "Hold it there," Simon says playfully. "Before any presents, we sing happy birthday. You haven't forgotten that about our old life, now have you?" Simon asks worriedly. "Of course not!" Clary said reassuringly. "Everything was just happening so fast, I-" Clary began. "Don't try to lie...let's just get it over with..." Simon said waving away Clary's voice. "Let's go, come on, you people know how these parties go! Start using those vocal cords!" Simon screamed around the room happily. Clary just rolled her eyes at him, as people began to surround her. Once Clary can no longer see past the wall of people in front of her, an array of voices begin to sing 'happy birthday'. Clary begins to smile, she looks around at the people closest to her. She sees Simon next to her, with Izzy leaning on his shoulder, Alec and Magnus next to them, hand in hand. Clary looks to the other side of her and sees the Blackthorn children, including Julian and their tutor, with Emma standing next to Julian. Emma waves, and Clary waves back happily. The song is about halfway over when Clary realizes that Jace is absent. She looks around worriedly for him, but is unable to find him in the crowd containing all of her family and friends. "...happy birthday to you! Yah!" The song ends and everyone's voices turn into a banter if cheers and 'hoorays'. Clary quickly gets up and attempts to get through the crowd to look for Jace, but is unable to make her way through and is forced to sit back down. "Happy birthday, Clary." She turns to her left and sees Simon smiling, holding a present out to her. She smiles up at him, and graciously takes the box out of his hand. Clary places the box on her lap and begins to unwrap it, as all eyes fall on her.


End file.
